Robyn Justice West-Grayson
by Trainwrecker
Summary: Wally and Dick decide its time to have kids, and they choose Barbara to be their egg donor. For the sake of the story, Barbara never got shot. [Birdflash] [WallyxDick] [KidflashxNightwing] [Nightflash] This story can get very smutty. This is a Yaoi (boyxboy) fanfiction so if you don't like, don't read. I don't own Young Justice or any of its characters
1. Yes

Hi guys! this fanfiction is about Wally and Dick wanting kids, but for obvious reasons they can't. So Barbra Gordon (Dicks best friend) decides to be their egg donor. The story is gonna be about Dick and Wally trying to raise a child and juggle their hero life on top of that.

Chapter one

Yes

Wally woke up to see his boyfriend not in bed with him so he frowned. He stuck his head up out of the bedsheets and looked around, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the light. He noticed the smell of bacon and coffee in the air and knew today was going to be a good day.

He got out of bed and walked out of their shared bedroom. He made his way to the kitchen and saw Dick facing the stove. He walked up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're the best boyfriend ever?" Wally whispered into Dicks ear, with a slight nibble to his earlobe, sending shivers down Dicks spine.

Dick just giggled, "You. Every time I make you food." Dick joked.

"Well, that's what happens when you put the two things I love most together." Wally said between the kisses he was leading down his neck. Making the acrobat blush.

"Wally, we need to have a talk..." said the younger man, trying to hold in a moan.

"Babe, we can talk later." Wally said, leading his hands down Dicks stomach and under his boxers.

"Unng... oh God Wally.. wait.. hmmm oh... it's really important." Dick begged.

"Okay, okay." Wally pulled his hand out of Dicks boxers, getting a whine out of the acrobat.

Dick put bacon on two plates and put two plates full of bacon on the table, and two mugs.

"Babe, what's this about?" Wally asked.

"We've been together for six years now, and I really love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so..." Dick slid a black ring box across the table. "Will you marry me?" Dick asked.

Wally's eyes started tearing up.

"Wally, I've wanted to ask you since two years ago, but I was afraid. Now, I'm not so afraid. I love you, you make my life full of joy and happiness. The only person I will ever love the way I love you, is gonna be a smaller version of us, and call you 'Dada'. So... will you marry me?" Dick asked tears forming in his eyes.

Wally ran out of the kitchen and came back with a box much like Dicks. He sat back down and slid the box to Dick. "Only if you marry me." Wally replied.

"I asked you first jerk.." Dick laughed, with tears calling down his face. "Yes."

"Yes." Wally copied. They both opened their ring boxes and stared at the rings, before slipping it on their fingers.

"Yes!" they both cheered at the same time, the broke out into fits of laughter.

This day was better than both Dick and Wally thought.


	2. Kids?

Hello guys! Welcome to chapter 2. In this chapter Wally and Dick are gonna have a talk about kids, and who they are gonna choose to be their egg donor. R&R I hope you enjoy!

By the way, let's just pretend that Barbara didn't get shot, just for this story.

Chapter 2

Kids?

Wally and Dick were snuggling on the couch watching a romantic comedy on their TV. Wally had his arm wrapped protectively around Dick, while the younger man snuggled into his touch. A commercial came onto the TV. Wally kissed Dicks neck.

"Hey Walls," Dick called out to his fiance with a very serious tone.

"Yea babe?" the red head questioned, looking up at the younger man.

"Do you ever think about having kids? I know we are still going, but I think we would be great dads." Dick asked looking into the beautiful green eyes on his fiance's face.

"Of course I've thought about it. Lately I cant stop thinking about it." Wally replied starring back into the big bright blue ones.

"So, in the future, when we decide the time is right... do you wanna adopt... or have an egg donor?" Dick awkwardly asked.

"Honestly... I think I would want our child to share DNA with at least one of us." the speedster answered truthfully. If the baby shared DNA with them, then the baby would either be a speedster, or an acrobatic genius.

"Yea, yea. Me too." the ebony replied. "So do you wanna think of possible donors now?" Dick asked, unable to look Wally in the eye.

"Babe, look at me. This shouldn't be so awkward. We are grown men, we should be able to talk about kids." Wally ordered. Dick looked at him with a slight blush.

"Your right, it's just... the topic is so weird..." Dick mumbled.

"This is a serious conversation we need to have about the future." Wally said in a serious tone.

"I know, your right. So who do you want to be the egg donor?"

"Um..." Wally rubbed the back of his neck. "People who look like us..." Wally replied. Their baby should look like them, I mean it is their baby.

"How about Zatanna, she looks like me." Dick said referring to the black hair and blue eyes.

"She would never go for it, it is Zatanna." Wally joked.

"That is so true though." Dick laughed at the speedsters joke.

"How about Barbara, she looks like me, she is your closest friend, and since I trust her so well I wouldn't get jealous." Wally suggested. He was talking about the fact that they both had orange hair and green eyes. Well Barbara's eyes change color to blue sometimes, but still.

"That's a great choice." Dick agreed. "I'll invite her over to talk about it."

"Hey Dick," Wally called

"Yea?" He questioned.

"I want kids more than i thought i would.."

"I know Wally, me too."


	3. Say What Now?

Hi guys, in this chapter, Dick will call his best friend Barbara Gordon and ask her if she would be interested in being Dick and Wally's egg donor.

* * *

Chapter 3

Say What Now

* * *

After about two days of Dicks procrastination and excuses, Dick finally decides to call Barbara and ask her the question. Well the question over the phone will be 'Can you come over?' so they can talk about the important things on their mind. Children. So, Dick pulled his phone out of his back pocket and dialed Barbara's number. It rang three times before she answered.

"Hey Dick!" she cheered through the phone. She sounded excited, they didn't talk that often, except for patrol. The times the could talk were very rare.

"Hey Babs..." the acrobat replied, in one of his serious tones, knowing it would make Barbara concerned.

"Dickie, is everything alright, you have that tone in your voice that you only get when you are nervous and serious at the same time." Barbara read him like a book. They were best friends for over ten years after all.

"Um, i'm ok... it's just... I... well we have to talk to you. In person,can you come over?" Dick asked.

"Yea. Yea, of course. I will be there in an hour." Barbara replied, concerned for her best friend.

"Thanks Babs, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime." Barbara reassured him.

* * *

Dick heard a knock at the door, and called Wally out to the living room. He waited for Wally to arrive next to him, and he swung open the front door to their shared apartment.

"Hey Barb. Looking great, did you loose weight?" Wally, oh so charmingly complimented.

"Pfft. Stop trying to butter me up West. I'm not that soft for compliments." Barbara joked.

"Please come in," Dick welcomed the red head into their apartment as they headed toward the living room, so they could talk. Barbara sat down on a armchair while Dick and Wally sat on the couch in front of it. Barbara examined the living room, impressed at how neat it was, knowing that both Dick and Wally were slobs.

"I like what you've done with the place, it looks great." Barbara complimented.

"Thanks, Wally and I designed it together." Dick said.

"Really? Guys this is really cool, you could become professionals and start your own business. Is that why you called me over? Do you want me to help get your name out there?" Barbara asked excitedly, practically bouncing in her seat.

"No." Wally sighed. "Its much more important than furniture. We have something to ask you..."

"What, do you guys want a threesome or something?" Barbara joked.

"What? No! Babs that's not what we want at all! How could you assume such a thing?!" Dick asked, shock written all over his face.

"Chill Dick, it was a joke!" Barbara defended herself with a laugh. "Anyway, whats the real reason you called me over?" Barbara asked.

"Well, we were wondering," Dick and wally share a glance and a prideful smile, "If you would like to be our egg donor."

Shock was written all over her face, she didn't know what to say. So she said the thing that would make the most sense, "Say what now?" She asked.

"Think about it, you look like me, we can both trust you, and since you don't go on patrol anymore then the baby will be safer." Wally encouraged.

Barbara was frozen, how could they trust her enough to hold a baby inside her body for 9 months. She was honored.

"Okay.." she mumbled so low that they barely caught it, but when they did, they couldn't help but smile.

They stood up from the couch and went to hug the woman. She was still in a very confused state, not sure if this was real or not. They let her lie down in the guest room, and let her think about it a little longer.

Dick knocked on the guest room door, and opened it. "Hey Barb, i just want you to know that you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Dick reassured.

"Oh, i want to."


	4. I'm Pregnant

_Hey guys, in this chapter, Barbara is pregnant and she informs Dick and Wally. This Chapter gets very M rated at the end, so i can say sorry that i haven't been posting. I hope this chapter makes up for it._

 _I'm so sorry that i didn't update sooner. I have been busy with school, but don't worry. I'm trying my best to maintain a schedule with school and fan fiction. Enjoy!_

Chapter 4

I'm Pregnant

* * *

Barbara paced back and forth as she waited for the pregnancy test. It was about 2 weeks ago when the injected her with Dick's sperm, and her period was a week late. She was hoping that she was pregnant. She just had to wait two minutes. She kept pacing until she heard the familiar ring of her timer. She stopped the timer and checked her test. There were two red lines. She was pregnant. Now she had to tell Dick and Wally. She invited them over earlier. She just didn't know how she was gonna tell them.

Now she had to plan.

* * *

She heard a knock at her door. and waited a good minute. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey guys, come in." Barbara invited the engaged couple inside.

"Sup Babs," Dick greeted. "Why did you invite us over?" He asked, curiously.

"Oh, so I can't just invite you guys to hang out. Do I always have to have a reason to invite you over?" Barbara snapped. She wasn't always like this. Actually, she was never like this. 'It must be the hormones' she thought to herself.

"Whoa... Barbara chill. We are just asking..." Wally defended.

"Yeah, i know. I just haven't been myself lately. I'm sorry guys." she apologized. "There is an actual reason that I invited you over though." the red headed woman added in.

"Oh, cool. What is it?" Wally asked.

"You guys might want to sit down for this, it's kind of important." Barbara suggested.

Dick and Wally walked over to the couch and got comfortable. Barbara started pacing in front of them.

"Hey, Babs. You okay?" Dick asked, with worry in his face.

"Yea, yea. I'm totally fine. Just.. I got to tell you guys something, but I don't know how to say it... You know. It's like i can't find the right words to express what i'm trying to say. I know what i'm gonna say, but i can't say it. But i want to. Trust me, i want to. The words just won't come out of my mouth at the moment." Barbara babbled.

"Barbara, use your words. You can tell us anything." Dick reassured.

"Thanks Dick. That actually helped me a lot, I think I am ready to tell you. But I don't know-"

"Breath" Wally interrupted.

"I'm Pregnant."

Dick and Wally's faces lit up.

"Oh, that feels so good to say. I'm pregnant." Barbara smiled.

"I'm pregnant!" She said with more volume.

"Oh my God, Dick, Wally, I'm pregnant." She informed, as if they didn't know.

"Barbara, are you pregnant?" Wally joked.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Dick and Wally were in shock.

The whole car drive home was silent, but once they entered their apartment Dick crashed his lips against Wally's.

At first it was slow and passionate, then Wally slipped his tongue on Dick's bottom lip, trying to gain access to the younger man's mouth. Dick opened his mouth slightly, allowing Wally to slip his tongue in. He didn't hesitate. Wally caressed Dick's tongue with his own. They made their way to the bedroom, without breaking the kiss. Wally kicked open the door to the bedroom as they made their way in. Dick slowly dropped Wally on the bed, not daring to break the kiss.

When they both got comfortable on the bed Wally started to unbutton his lovers shirt, while Dick's hands where exploring Wally's back, chest, stomach, and ass. Dick was straddling Wally's waist, while Wally was on top of him.

Wally finished unbuttoning his shirt, so Dick breaks the kiss to remove Wally's shirt. Once both shirts were removed, Wally began peppering kisses on Dick's neck and chest. Wally sucked on Dick's pulse point, causing a moan to erupt from the younger of the two.

Dick grinded his erection onto Wally's. The red head cried out a moan. The friction was too much, even between clothes. Dick started to unbuckle Wally's belt.

"How do you do this to me?" Wally whispered into Dicks ear, nibbling on his earlobe, sending shivers down Dick's spine.

"Mmm... the same way you do it to me." Dick replied, removing the speedsters belt.

Wally started kissing down Dick's jawline, down to his chest. He made his way to a nipple and kissed it, he did the same to the other nipple. Wally continued to kiss down his chest until he got to his naval. He stuck his tongue inside his naval, making Dick squirm. Dick pulled the speedster's hair and bit his lip.

The older man began kissing right above the acrobats jeans, unbuttoning them. He never broke eye contact with Dick. He unzipped the jeans, and pulled them down to his ankles. He then pulled Dick's boxers down with his teeth. It was the hottest thing Dick had ever seen. Wally breathed on the tip of Dick's cock.

"Ahh... Wally nghh. No teasing." Dick begged.

Wally stuck his tongue out of his mouth and licked the tip. He licked his way up and down his length. Dick was squirming under the older man.

Then, without a second thought wally swallowed his length whole, slowly bobbing his head. He went a little faster, and faster.

"Oh God... Wally. Oh.. I love you so mhhmm much." Dick moaned. "Wally, if you keep this up, i'm gonna... i'm gonna...-"

Wally slowly stopped and removed his mouth from Dick's "friend", making a whine erupt from the acrobat.

"Not without me babe." Wally smirked, removing his own pants and boxers.

He met the younger man's lips for a kiss. It was as if they were fighting for dominance.

Dick reached his hand down, and started stroking his lovers member. Wally reached under the bed, and felt around for a familiar bottle. He pulled the lube out from under the bed. He poured some on his fingers, and sticking one in Dick's entrance.

Dick tore his lips away from Wally and moaned "Ohh God..." he cried. He slammed his lips back against Wally's.

Wally added another digit, causing the former Robin to moan into the kiss. Wally started scissoring his fingers, opening Dick's entrance wider. He slipped in another finger, and Dick started moving with the fingers. Wally removed his fingers, and he heard a whine come from the younger one of the two. He laughed.

He covered his length in lube and looked at Dick. "Babe, you ready?" he asked. Dick nodded.

Wally positioned himself at Dick's entrance, and slowly pushed in.

"Wally!" Dick cried. "Please." he begged.

Wally pushed in all the way and waited for Dick.

"You can move."

Wally slowly pulled out, and slammed back in. Dick and Wally moaned at the same time. Wally started to get a pace going, and slowly increased the speed.

"Oh Baby. Oh my... nghh Wally... uhh. Harder." he begged.

Wally tilted his head down so his mouth was at Dick's ear. "You know how hot this is? You begging for my cock. You like this cock don't you, huh? You love it when i slam into you?" Wally asked nibbling on Dick's earlobe.

"Oh God yes. I love your fat cock... mmm I love when you slam into me. Please Wally.. ngn."

Wally increased his speed even more. "Oh God Wally, i'm gonna..." Dick cried.

"I know babe, me too. Come with me Dick." he ordered. They both hit their climax. They screamed as they came.

They collapsed on the bed, as wally slowly pulled out of Dick. They both had smiles on their face.

They were having a baby.

"I love you." Dick whispered.

"I love you too." Wally replied, as he kissed the top of Dick's head. They snuggled up.

"We are having a baby." Dick reminded, which made Wally's smile even brighter.

* * *

 _Okay guys. I know it has been forever since i posted, and I am sorry. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. R &R_


	5. Names?

Hi guys. This chapter is gonna be a sweet one, for Dick and Wally. They are gonna be snuggled on the couch discussing names. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Names?

Dick and Wally were snuggling on the bed. Or more specifically, spooning. Wally was the big spoon, it was uncomfortable because Dick was larger in size, but Wally always felt uncomfortable being the small spoon, so it was a silent agreement that Wally would always be the big spoon.

"Mmm.." Wally groaned. "What time is it?" He asked.

Dick checked his phone, "It's only 3..." Dick replied.

"Am?" Wally questioned.

The acrobat nodded, "Yea... so?" Dick asked, like it was normal to be up at this time.

"You and your bat family freak me out..." Wally said starring at his fiance like he grew another head.

"Yea yea. Go back to sleep you big dummy." Dick joked.

Wally flashed a smile "Nah, i can't sleep anymore. Your beauty woke me up." Wally charmed his lover.

"Ha. Nice one Walls, what do you want?" He sarcastically replied.

"Can i not just compliment the love of my life without being questioned?"

"Sure you can, but you don't... So what do you want?"

"Nothing Babe, I promise." Wally said, snuggling closer. "I cant sleep." He informed.

"Neither can I, your big mouth woke me up." Dick agreed. Dick wasn't always this mean to Wally, he just wasn't a morning person. He would always get so grumpy and moody.

"Lets talk about something." Wally suggested.

Dick sighed "Since you woke me from my sleep, we might as well..." Dick groaned.

"What do you think about J.R?" Wally asked.

"Like.. junior?" The younger man asked.

"No. Like Jonathan Rudolf. You know, for our son's name?" Wally answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you know that the baby will be a boy?"

"Umm... I can tell. Can't you?" Wally asked.

"I kinda have the opposite feeling. I feel like we will have a little girl." Dick disagreed.

"Nah, definitely gonna be a red headed, blue eyed baby boy." Wally protested.

"I don't know." Dick said.

Wally sighed. "I guess we could think of some girl names just in case." Wally suggested.

"Uhmmm... What about Mary?" Dick asked.

"Nah, her name needs meaning." Wally replied.

"Um.. " Dick thought of names with meaning. "What about-" Dick was cut off.

"Robyn." Wally suggested. "Like spelled with a 'y' not an 'i'."

"I love it, but what about her middle name?"

Wally pulled the younger man closer, "Well, it's only fair if you pick her middle name since i picked her first name."

Dick sighed. "What about Justice? Ya know, Robyn Justice, or R.J for short." He suggested.

"I love it. Though we don't really need those names because he is gonna be a boy." said the older man, falling asleep.

"I don't know babe. I feel a girl." Dick said drifting into the darkness of the night.

Soon enough the darkness surrounded them and pulled them in a deep and heavy sleep.


	6. It's a girl

In this chapter Wally and Dick are informed about the sex of the baby, and they inform the team.

* * *

Chapter 6

It's a girl

* * *

"I don't even know why we are here, i'm telling you, it's gonna be a boy." Wally assured with a smug grin.

"Well, lets be sure. You aren't always right, Walls." Dick replied. "Plus, we need pictures of the sonogram for memories."

Wally opened the door to the car and got out, Dick did the same. He grabbed Dick's hand and walked into the clinic. They went into room A16, the room in which Barbara was waiting in.

"Hey guys," she smiled to thea two as they sat down. "Ready?" she asked.

"I was born ready." Dick smiled to wally as he squeezed his hand slightly tighter and mouthed the words 'I love you' to him.

"I'm telling you both, it's gonna be a little baby boy." Wally told the two, as if he already knew the gender.

Barbara rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna tease you for so long if you are wrong."

"I wont be wrong, I can see little J.R already." He reassured.

"Nah, I see R.J even more." Dick shot back. Barbara looked dumbfounded and confused.

"J.R, R.J?" she asked.

"Jonathan Rudolph or Robyn Justice." Wally informed.

"Cute names." she complimented.

The doctor entered the room and closed the door. "Hello Barbara." she said with a smile. She looked to Dick, "You must be the father," Dick nodded. She then looked to Wally, then she looked between Barbara and Wally. "Are you her... brother?" She asked confused.

Dick then spoke up, "No, he's my fiance." he informed. She made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Well, i'm Dr. Devika. Today you will be receiving a sonogram, would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes." Barbara answered.

"Alrighty, please lay down, make yourself comfortable." she instructed. Barbara did what she was told to do. "Would you like pictures?" Dr. Devika asked.

"Yes please, that would be great." Dick answered.

"Ok," she said as she exposed Barbara's stomach. "This may be cold." she warned. She squeezed some of the blue slimy gel on her stomach. Dr. Devika used the ultrasound machine to spread the gel. She started to click on her computer, taking several pictures. "Everything looks great." she informed with a smile.

Dick was speechless. He stared at the machine, watching the screen. He saw the little face of his baby. He felt a pressure on his hand and looked to Wally. Wally smiled to him and caressed his face, wiping a tear from Dick's cheek. When did he start crying? It didn't matter.

Barbara was astonished, she had a huge smile on her face. She couldn't stop staring at the little baby inside of her.

"I'll give you 3 a minute, and I'll be back to discuss the sex." Dr. Devika said, stepping out of the room.

"Woah.." Barbara said flabbergasted.

"I know.." Dick agreed as he wiped his tear.

"That was beautiful..." Wally said.

The door was slowly creaked open and they saw Dr. Devika poke her hear in the room. "Ready?" she asked. Dick nodded and she stepped all the way in. "Congratulations.." she congratulated. Dick and Wally looked at each other and smiled. "It's a girl."

"A.. a girl.." Dick asked, more tears forming. He smiled. Wally smiled along with him, as his own vision went blurry with tears. Barbara smiled at this sight, knowing that Wally and Dick would take good care of the baby.

Barbara smiled to the couple, "Congrats," she told the two.

"Same to you," Wally said back.

* * *

They entered the watchtower to be greeted by Artemis and M'gann.

"Welcome back." M'gann greeted. "How was it?"

"We found out the sex of the baby." Barbara told her.

"Congrats, what is it?" Artemis asked.

"Meet us here in ten minutes and we will discuss it." Dick told her.

* * *

The team met up in headquarters for the meeting that Dick called in order. They were all excited to hear about the sex of the baby.

"Hey guys, thanks for meeting up. We know you are all anxious to know what gender out baby is.."Wally started to speak.

"And thankfully, we were currently informed of it's gender." Barbara added in.

"And...?" Garfield asked.

"It's a girl!"

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading, it means the world to me!


	7. Surprise

Chapter 7

Surprise.

* * *

"Alright, so I was thinking that we could throw a baby shower for the happy couple! I mean, Barbara is 9 months pregnant, we don't have a lot of time." M'gann informed Artemis.

"Who is we?" Artemis groaned. "I mean.. I love Dick and Wally, you know I do. It's just... all this baby talk, its sickening me."

"Aw, cm'on Arty. Help me out." M'gann begged. "All I know about baby showers is what I learned from T.V shows." the martian reasoned.

"Fine, I'll help. So what is your plan?" the archer questioned.

M'gann grinned. "Well since you asked..."

* * *

Wally yawned, opening his eyes slightly just to be blinded by the sun. He moved his head to the side and glanced over to a sleeping Dick. He eased his way out of the bed trying not to wake his fiance. He started making his way to the kitchen. The redhead grabbed flour, sugar, butter, baking powder, milk and an egg. He mixed all the ingredients together and grabbed a pan. He buttered up the pan, before pouring the pancake mix into it. He used the spatula to flip the pancakes so they were just right; fluffy and delicious.

Once the pancakes were all done he plopped them on a plate and added some syrup and butter to them. He then grabbed strawberries and put two on the pancakes. He then snatched another two eggs from the fridge and made sunny side up eggs. He added them to the plate with the pancakes. The speedster then got a glass and filled it with some orange juice. Wally then put the meal on a tray and brought it to the bedroom. He put the tray on the bedside table and sat on the bed next to his fiance.

"Dick, babe, wake up." Wally shook the younger male.

Dick fluttered his eyelids. "Hmm?" Dick mumbled.

Wally laughed. He leaned in and kissed the younger male.

"No... I didn't brush my teeth yet." Dick mumbled.

"Oh that's okay, neither did I." Wally replied leaning back in to capture the younger male's lips in a heart warming kiss. Wally then pulled back from the kiss. "Now cm'on, eat up." Wally slid the tray onto his lap.

"What's this?" Dick asked with a smile.

"Oh, just something I whipped up while your lazy ass was sleeping." Wally joked, pecking the younger man's lips with his his own.

Dick started to cut into the pancakes. He picked up the piece and shoveled it into his mouth. He then cut another piece and stuck his fork into it. He picked it up and offered it to the redhead, whom didn't hesitate to take it.

* * *

Dick took the last bite off of the fork. He placed the fork back down on the plate. He swallowed the last piece of the pancake and smiled to Wally.

"What was that for?" Dick asked.

"Can I cook for the love of my life and not be questioned?" Wally smugly asked.

"I guess you can... Come on, lets go shower." Dick said, as he took the older man's hand and led him to the bathroom. Wally just hummed and allowed Dick to drag him.

They began to remove their clothes and place them in the hamper. They slid open the door to the shower.

"After you." Dick said, waiting for the older male to walk in.

Wally gladly walked in first and was soon accompanied by his fiance. He reached out to the faucet and turned the water on.

Dick yelped in agony as the piping hot water hit his skin.

"Oh shit! Sorry babe." Wally apologized as he struggled to get the water to a cooler temperature. Once he got it to the temperature that he knew Dick liked, he started to reach for the soap. He squirted the soap onto a rag. "Turn around babe, let me clean your back."

Dick obeyed, quickly turning around with a smirk, knowing where this was going.

Wally used the rag to clean the acrobat's back, reaching his other hand around Dick's waist, stroking his abs. He slowly led his hand lower, until he reached Dick's member. He ran his hand over his length, gently stroking his cock. He began to pick up the pace of his hand.

Wally dropped the rag onto the tile of the shower. He slid his hand further down, groping his ass cheek.

Dick arched his back, revealing his entrance. Wally slipped a finger inside of him, causing a roar-like moan to erupt from Dick.

Wally nibbled on Dick's earlobe, "Do you know how hot you look right now? Moaning for me?" Wally cried out. He slipped a second digit inside, and kissed down the acrobat's neck, leaving love bites every now and then. He started to scissor his fingers, making sure he was stretched out enough. He slipped the third and final digit in.

"Ah... mm, Wally please, I need you now!" Dick begged.

With that said, Wally drew his fingers out of his entrance, and lined his cock up with Dick's entrance. He slowly inched in until his whole length was inside.

"Move." Dick ordered.

Wally pulled back slowly, placing both of his hands on Dick's hips. He quickly slammed into the younger man.

They both roared out in ecstasy. Wally drew out and slammed back in, crying out a moan. He began to pick up a pace.

Wally reached over and grabbed Dick's cock, stroking in a fast pace.

"Wally... I can't... I'm gonna-" Dick cried.

"I know. Come for me Richard."

Dick yelled out as he hit his climax.

Wally continued to slam into Dick. Wally howled out Dick's name, as he hit his climax. He held onto the wall for stability. He drew his member out of Dick's entrance and kissed his neck. He stood under the water head, holding his fiance, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Dick reached out and turned the water off. He slid open the glass door and grabbed his towel.

Wally stood in the shower, admiring Dick's ass.

Dick chuckled, "You coming out? I wanna cuddle."

"No time." Wally said. "We can't be late for our surprise baby shower." he reminded.

"I don't care, I wanna cuddle." Dick pouted.

"Babe.."

"Cm'on, only 10 minutes." Dick begged.

"Oh.. okay. Only 10 minutes."

Dick smiled, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bed.

* * *

M'gann smiled. "Everything looks great." she said.

"All this pink is giving me a headache." Artemis complained.

"Oh. Cm'on Arty can't you be happy for our friends?" M'gann questioned.

"I guess I can try." Artemis replied with a smirk.

"Okay everyone! They're almost here. Hide!" M'gann yelled out as she turned the lights down low.

"B01- Nightwing, B03- Kid Flash, B16- Batgirl." The Zeta-Tube announced.

Barbara went over and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" the team shouted.

Barbara gasped, as suddenly her water broke.


	8. Pure Beauty

Chapter 8

Pure Beauty.

* * *

Wally, impatiently tapped his foot repeatedly on the ground.

Dick reached over and grabbed his hand, sending him an encouraging smile. Wally sent a smile back.

"I'm so nervous." Dick whispered over to Wally.

"I know, so am I." Wally agreed. "Waiting is hell." Wally sighed.

* * *

They waited for what felt like days, until the doctor opened the door, Dick and Wally shot up like a bullet.

"Congratulations. Barbara was in labor for 7 hours, which is normal. The surgery went great. You are now the proud fathers of a beautiful baby girl." The doctor informed, inviting them in.

Dick's eyes started to tear up, and he hasn't even entered the room. He slowly inched in the room, seeing Barbara holding a their daughter.

Wally grabbed Dick's hand again, leading him into the room.

Barbara smiled at the sight of the couple, then she looked back down at the baby. As the couple approached her she held out her arms, handing Dick the baby. He gladly took the baby, cradling her.

"She looks so right with you two." Barbara complimented, smiling as she watched the couple coo at the baby.

"She has your eyes." Wally observed.

Dick smiled as he starred at his beautiful daughter.

"So do you guys have a name for her?" Barbara asked nonchalantly,

Dick looked up with a smile, "Robyn Justice, or R.J for short."

"Robyn Justice West-Grayson? I like it, has a nice ring to it." Barbara approved.

"Hey little R.J, you're so tiny." Wally said to Robyn in a high voice.

"Hey baby-bird. I'm your Daddy, and this is your Papa." Dick introduced himself and Wally.

Robyn shut her her eyes, falling into a doze.

Dick slowly put her into one of the hospital cribs, tucking her in.

"Pure beauty." Dick muttered to himself.


	9. Dim The Lights

Chapter 9

Dim The Lights

* * *

Wally sighed as he woke to the sounds of R.J crying. He rolled over and felt for Dick, who wasn't there. He sighed again as he realized that he was supposed to be on patrol today.

The red head squinted, sitting up in bed. He felt around for his phone, grabbing it off of his nightstand. He pressed the home button, only to be blinded by the brightness. When the speedsters eyes adjusted, he looked at the time. It was 4:18. Dick should be back by now.

Wally stood up and head for the bedroom door. He swung it open and walked down the hallway to Robyn's room. Noticing that the light was on, Wally opened the door as quickly as he could, alarmed for the safety of Robyn. When he peeked through the door he saw his fiancee rocking Robyn in his arms.

"Hey." Dick greeted in a quiet voice, trying to get R.J back to sleep.

"Your home." Wally whispered back in a happy voice. He walked behind Dick and admired his daughter's face.

"Yea, I noticed." the acrobat joked, watching as Robyn started to slowly shut her eyes. "Dim the lights." Dick ordered in a hushed voice.

Wally did what he was told as he slowly dimmed the lights.

Dick slowly and carefully placed the sleeping baby in the bed.

They backed out of the room and shut the door as quietly as they could.

* * *

I know this chapter is super short, but i thought it was cute and I wanted to add it.

R&R


	10. Bath time

Chapter 10

Bath Time

* * *

Dick filled the sink with room temperature water, making sure it wasn't too hot or cold.

Wally just watched as he swayed R.J in his arms.

"Are you ready for bath time?" Wally cooed. "Do you like the wa-wa?" he asked in a baby voice.

Robyn giggled as Wally rubbed a little water on her stomach.

"I think it's ready," Dick informed.

Wally lowered Robyn into the sink, supporting her head and neck.

Robyn splashed the water, making happy sounds.

Dick gently poured cupfuls of water over her, making sure she doesn't get cold.

Wally squirted a tiny bit of soap onto a washcloth. He started to gently clean R.J off.

She giggled and splashed the water at her Dad and Papa. "Wa-wa!" she laughed.

Dick poured more water over her, getting rid of the soap.

When they felt that Robyn was clean, Dick gently lifted her from the sink, wrapping her in a towel, gently patting her dry.

"All clean!" Dick called out to her, making her smile. He kissed her forehead and led her to the diaper pad. Gently leaning her down to get her dressed and in a fresh diaper. He reached into a drawer and grabbed a diaper and a onesie. He secured the diaper on to R.J.'s hips, and locking the Velcro. He slipped her into her onesie, feet first, clicking in the buttons.

Wally snorted when he saw which onesie Dick decided to dress Robyn in. She was wearing a Batgirl onesie with a little cape.

Dick picked Robyn up and kissed her forehead before placing R.J onto the floor. Robyn looked around, and crawled to Wally. She held on tightly to his jeans, using them to help her stand. She looked up to Wally and stretched out her arms.

"Papa!" she called, "up-up" whined the 6 month old.

Wally picked her up off the floor, holding her tightly in his arms, and looked to Dick.

"She is really smart for her age." Wally says to the younger man.

"I know. I mean, are you surprised. With us as parents? She'll be the smartest in school." Dick bragged.

Wally grinned, bending over to pick up a brush off of the dresser. He brushed the ginger locks out of her face, revealing her beautiful blue eyes.

"Ready for bed little wing?" Dick asked Robyn.

'No!" she said. "Stowy." R.J. ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Wally joked leading her into the bedroom while Dick grabbed a book.

Dick followed them into the bedroom.

Wally placed Robyn in the middle of the bed, laying on the right of her and Dick laid on the left, sandwiching in the middle so she wouldn't roll off the bed at night.

Dick opened the book 'Goodnight Moon' and began reading.

Wally watched as Robyn drifted into a sleep.

* * *

Hello. I have many ideas, and i'm not sure which to do for the next chapter. For the next chapter i'm planning on writing about the West-Grayson household visiting the Wayne Manor. I'm also getting ideas for a wedding for Dick and Wally, because they have been engaged for way too long. Tell me what you guys think.


End file.
